Diamonds Unseen on the Field
by DoubleA7
Summary: Sweat and dirt clings to their skin. The grip on the bat is going slippery while they widen their stance. Ready for the ball. Ready for the chance to shine Also in books as Diamonds Unseen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: One sided crush Enjolras/Grantaire. Other parings Eponine/Enjolras, Grantaire/?, Marius/Cosette, one sided Courfeyrac/Eponine. Warning: May change!**

* * *

He's tired and irritated. Dirt cakes his white pants and dust flies as his feet pound into the ground.

"Run!"

"Faster!"

"C'mon, you can make it!"

He knows what his teammates are doing even if he can't see them. The two lovebirds, Marius and Cosette, were probably hugging each other in anticipation and excitement. Courfeyrac, Legsle, Bahorel, and Feuilly would be yelling while making their own obscene gestures to the other team. He could already see Combeferre pushing his glasses back up while waving his arms around with words of encouragement while Jehan would be picking daisies. Joly, a hypochondriac, was probably washing all their equipment while dousing his hands with hand sanitizer. And Enjolras, their unofficial captain, most likely frowning and thinking up ways to beat any other team. But they're all shouting for him to touch home plate. He hears their cheers of encouragement which adds an extra bounce in his step. He would _not_ let them down.

He sees the home plate just a yard away and rushes toward it. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the ball flying towards the catcher whose mitt is already moving forward to it. With a last burst of energy, Grantaire pushed himself forwards, sliding face first with arms outstretched into home.

The dirt flew into his eyes, mouth, and nostrils. He couldn't see anything but could hear the cheering going on, but who was cheering he couldn't tell. Pushing himself up, he spat out the dirt that coated the inside of his mouth and wiped the dust from his eyes. Looking up, he saw Enjolras who was frowning down at him. The self proclaimed leader shook his head then walked away.

Grantaire felt a bitter taste fill his mouth. He already knew, without asking anyone else that they had lost.

* * *

Eponine gives him a sympathetic smile when he limps into art class the next day. For the past month she had started to watch the other students play baseball, whether at practice or during games. The two art sudents were semi friends and would be able to have a few conversations before things got awkward. She had begun attending the university only a month ago and didn't have many friends there.

When the professor leaves the room temporarily, she leans over towards him. "Nice game you guys played."

He laughs though it has no humor to it. "Sure, meaning I lost the game for us."

"Not your fault the score was tied."

"Tell that to Enjolras."

"He's a jerk. Don't forget he was forced out twice."

Grantaire shrugged. He knew Eponine didn't think too highly of Aaron Enjolras who had yelled at her the first time she had accompanied Grantaire to practice. The man was like a windup toy, all tension rushing out of him like a dam.

"He doesn't deserve you," she said then went back to her work when their professor returned. Eponine was one of the few people who knew that Grantaire was in love with Enjolras. Though how she figured it out was beyond him. Grantaire idolized the man who would rarely smile, The man who never let his emotions show unless in a frown or furrowed brow. Grantaire didn't even know why he had to be in love with someone who never paid attention to anyone.

Though he knew Eponine couldn't hear him as the professor began on one of his long speeches, he muttered it under his breath. "You're wrong. I don't deserve him."

* * *

**A/N: Characters are more OCish. I don't know anything about baseball and accidentally knocked someone out when playing with some friends for fun because I thought you had to hit the batter with the ball. So yeah... All characters have the same physical resemblance to their movie portrayers and same first names as their portrayers if only their last names are known but just for a few chapters will they go by their first names. Story set in the 2013 U.S.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Stuart Legsle, George Grantaire, Aaron Enjolras, Hugh Joly, Gabriel Feuilly, Fra Courfeyrac, Killian Combeferre, Iwan Bahorel, Russell Javert, Sacha Thenardier, Helena Thenardier. They will mainly go by their last names since I don't want to confuse people too much. This is a filler chapter.**

* * *

By the time he had gotten to the field for practice everyone else was already warming up. "You're late," Enjolras says without sparing him a second glance while practicing his swings. Grantaire shrugged, though he knows the action was lost on the serious man who was always so focused. Even though Enjolras was training to become a lawyer he was greatly interested in baseball. And the game brought out Enjolras' competitive streak.

After jogging a few laps, Grantaire joined Gabriel Feuilly to practice pitching and catching. Enjolras demanded that they all have some experience playing each position though they were already assigned spots on the field.

Gabriel had just caught a knuckle ball Grantaire had thrown. "Your girlfriend is here," he said and nodded in the direction of Eponine, who was approaching the bench behind the cage. The team had assumed that Grantaire and Eponine were dating the first few times she had begun arriving. Even though it had been denied by both of them, the other would occasionally joke around that the two were an actual couple.

As usual, Eponine was dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a loose t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she was dragging a bag along with her. She waved at him then set her stuff down and began to pull thick textbooks out.

Grantaire wondered why she continued to go to their games and practices when he was the only one she was actual friends with. Well, semi friends. He knew Cosette was friends with Eponine, but the blonde girl could sometimes act... Well like a blonde when Marius was around. So she rarely talked to Eponine at their practises or games.

Sometimes he liked to fancy himself with the idea that she was in love with him but knew that it was impossible mainly because it just wasn't like Eponine to be interested in a guy like him. Even if she didn't know he was gay for Enjolras.

Thinking of Enjolras, he glanced over to where Cosette's older brother was practicing sliding. The young lawyer in training pushed himself up then sprinted to another base and dive bombing it. Even with dirt and grass stains covering his clothing, Enjolras looked like the Greek god Apollo.

Grantaire couldn't help but feel a bit of his heart chip away knowing that the other man never noticed him the way Grantaire wanted to be noticed.

* * *

"Uncle Russell will be coming over tomorrow," Fantine said to her two children over skype. "I want you both to come up for dinner at six thirty." She saw Aaron sighing in exasperation but it was cut off from Cosette jabbing him in the ribcage.

"Alright, Mom," the two chorused.

"And Aaron, please don't get in an argument with your uncle." Her son, though he had gotten emancipated and legally changed his last name, still abided by his mother's wishes. Her brother and son didn't get along well, mainly from their different political views. When they did see each other, in the end, one or both of them would storm off in fury. Fantine loved her older brother, loved her son, daughter, and husband of seventeen years. She wanted them all for once to love and like each other for at least an hour.

"Fine," Aaron said though he didn't look happy about it. Cosette asked to speak to Jean, their stepfather. At the mention of Fantine's husband, Aaron began to get up and leave but Cosette dragged him back down in his seat.

"Hey Dad!" she said and waved when Jean took a seat next to Fantine. Cosette was about six when she had first meat Jean, and had taken an instant liking of him. The same couldn't be said for Aaron.

He smiled warmly back at his stepdaughter. "There's the beautiful girl of mine! Enjolras, how are you?" Jean was always careful when addressing her son, the young man had never warmed up to him. He knew that Aaron went by the last name Enjolras and always addressed him like that to show that he respected him. Sometimes her son's marble exterior would make Fantine cry, wondering if she had not shown him enough love when he and Cosette were younger.

"I'm good, how are you?" Aaron said stiffly, answering in a short sentence. It had been a trait he had developed when he was younger when his uncle would visit.

"Never better. I've been helping Mr. Myriel and Mr. Wilkinson at the church and one of my patients just got all A's in his class." Jean was a therapist. He attended the local church every day to either listen to sermons or help the janitors. "How's college been treating you? Met any girls lately?" Jean teased as he gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek, earning embarrassed looks from both Aaron and Cosette.

Aaron quickly got over his embarassment and slowly talked about college, though he didn't answer Jean's question on girls.

* * *

**A/N: Enjolras & Cosette are sibling and their mother is Fantine, who married Valjean, who is not their biological father. Also when it said Cosette acting like a blonde i'm just stereotyping because all the blondes I know are like all A+ students. I really don't like this chapter so I might redo it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So E.L. James got big bucks for taking her fanfic and published it, making big bucks. We are all sitting on goldmines. Russell is Javert's first name. In this story Enjolras looks more Aaron Tveity and less Enjolrasy. That probably doesn't make sense to you. Warning: Javert bashing coming up in this story!**

* * *

Cosette tried to smile as the tension rose. Aaron was glaring at Uncle Russell, who was returning the favor with an equally 'I would kill you if Fantine were not here' look.

Her father and mother could also feel the tension that was rising. Valjean attempted to break the silence. "How about we say a prayer before dinner?"

Javert nodded quickly. He too was a religious man though he rarely attended church anymore. Loyalty to the law filled up his time. Cosette had always been slightly afraid of her uncle. There was something about him that said no matter the cost, he would uphold the law. She knew her stepfather and her brother didn't like Javert, though Aaron's reasons were well known, Valjean had never let on what he had against Javert.

After muttering amen, they sat down at the dining table.

Cosette looked over to her brother. It was weird seeing the blonde curls that had begun to sprout out again ever since he had shaved his head. The same with her uncle, who once had his long hair held in a pony tail until he too decided to shave it all off. And also Jean had done it. All of them to honor Fantine who had recently battled through cancer, enduring months of chemo. Cosette herself was going to do it but Fantine had cried when she had suggested it. She remembered her mother saying that it was hard enough to see the other cancer patients at the hospital with their bald heads but to see her family mimicking what was already in the mirror in front of her. That was too much. So Cosette didn't, though she had desperately wanted to show her support in some way. Eventually she did by helping out at all kinds of cancer awareness events and raising money for the hospital that had treated Fantine.

Fantine's hair was also growing back and she had allowed Cosette to style it a variety of ways since.

The family ate in silence for a few minutes with the occasional 'pass the salt please', and a compliment of the meal to Fantine and Jean.

"Aaron, how is law school?" Asked Javert as he viciously cut into the steak.

"Fine."

"Is that all you can say? Fine? You won't make much of an attorney if you only answer in one syllable words," said their uncle. He looked up to see how his remark affected Aaron, who sat directly across from him.

"Sorry." Replied Aaron and Cosette could make out a hint of a smirk on his lips. She smiled a bit too when Javert also noticed it and narrowed his eyes. "I don't know exaclty what type of environment Fantine raised you in but it obviously wasn't proper."

Cosette was shocked at the comment. She knew that before their mother had met Jean they were basically living on the streets with not much food in their bellies or clothing on their backs. When Jean had entered their lives everything had changed for the better. He had helped her mother overcome her drug addiction, opened Cosette up to new possibilities, and eventually started dating Fantine after she was done with rehab. Fantine and Jean had dated for five years before she accepted his proposal and then they bought a modest one story house in a nice neighborhood. Through all of their strugglings before Jean had entered the picture, never once had Javert given them help. And because of those actions it had created a rift between nephew and uncle.

"-I expected some of Valjean's personality to rub off on you but obviously he softened you up too much. Then you stop all contact with me despite me giving you thousands of dollars for college because of the cancer treatment. And I don't even hear a bit of thanks from-"

"That's enough Javert!" Cosette looked up, relieved that Jean had taken control of the situation. She could tell Aaron was on the brink of attacking her uncle while her mother had tears in her eyes. Jean was standing up, towering over the others who were sitting down. Though Jean rarely raised his voice, when he did everyone obeyed his command. He looked over to his wife and she nodded through some unspoken conversation.

Javert and Aaron were also rising, Aaron in a defensive stance and Javert was gripping the table cloth tightly.

Jean had taken his wife's hand but still stood tall, his eyes flashing dangerously at Javert. It was terrifying for Cosette to see him this way. In the past he was kind and firm but never angry. She had never seen him angry.

"We didn't want to tell you this right now and were hoping it could wait for later, but dinner has made it very clear that we can't postpone the news any longer..." He trailed off and looked down at his wife.

Fantine cleared her throat though her voice sounded thick and clouded. "My cancer has returned."

* * *

Gavroche loved spending time with his sisters. As much as he liked his younger brothers, they were just plain annoying. He hated being the one they would always go to for help and disliked the fact that they idolized him. It was nice to have someone else to look up to and to be bossed around by them.

Eponine, the oldest, visited them as much as she could when she didn't have a shift or wasn't studying. He knew she hung out with some of the guys at her college but never had the chance to meet them. Azelma was also nice but she didn't like spending time with him.

The trio were walking around town, nowhere in particular, and had decided not to bring the two youngest siblings.

They were nearing a park. One of those big ones with big lights, rows of benches, and huge playground constructions. There was a basketball court to their left, with a grassy field right next to it that had goalposts for soccer. To their right were two baseball diamonds, only about a football field apart.

He noticed someone was hitting balls on a tee on one of them, and then running around all the bases. Eponine and Azelma also noticed and seemed wary.

"Let's go Gav," said Eponine as she began to trudge back home, Azelma following her. But Gavroche had always been a curious fellow and ran towards the baseball diamond.

He heard Eponine and Azelma call after him, but ignored them.

The person also noticed him and stopped mid swing from hitting the baseball again. He was a tall man, with curly, blonde hair that was rather short.

"Is this your kid?" he asked once Eponine and Azelma came into view.

"No, he's our little brother." Azelma answered. Gavroche approached a bit closer to the man. He looked around the same age as Eponine. He had bright blue eyes, and on closer inspection Gavroche realized the man was crying.

He felt Eponine grab his shoulder and pull him towards Azelma. "You two go home. I need to talk to Enjolras." Eponine said and turned to the man he presumed was Enjolras. Before he could protest, Gavroche was yanked away by Azelma. He looked back to see Eponine leading Enjolras to a nearby bench.

* * *

**A/N: Gavroche is about ten in this story. Reminder, I have no idea about anything with the words base and ball in it. **


End file.
